


Blind Spinel AU

by Angie_AshF3rn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ew kevin, amethyst is best friend material, angry baby, blind, lol Jayfeather in Steven universe, mom pearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_AshF3rn/pseuds/Angie_AshF3rn
Summary: Self explanatory. My baby got blinded by angry steeb. How dare you.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. SUF E20 Part 1

This takes place after Steven almost committed another murder on WD

“W-What was that?” The horrified diamond whimpered.

“I-I don’t know!” Steven shouted, growing in size. He panicked and ran off. 

Spinel looked up from her place as he ran through the door. She sped after him. She was going so fast that she couldn’t hear the other diamonds or his responses. “Buddy, where’re ya goin?” She called out. She yowled when he sped to a stop and she almost fell forwards before catching herself. 

“Wait, you used to have vengeful thoughts!”

“Ooooh yeah, but I don’t get em anymore~”

“How did you make them stop?!”

“I met a little someone named.. STEVEN UNIVERSE! And he told me… ‘I~~ I can make a change!’”

“Ugh don’t give me my own advice!” Steven spat out over her off key singing, she ignored him. “ugh.. STOP IT!” He screamed, sending a flash of wind that broke the stone walls around them and made a large crater under the two. He snapped back to reality from Spinel’s bloodcurdling wail of pain. She covered both of her eyes as she collapsed on the ground, poofing into a ball of clouds.

Steven halted backwards, “oh no.. I—“ he got up and ran, leaving the gem in the crater.

——Timeskip to the end of I Am My Monster——

“Hey uh..” Amethyst called up to the diamonds. “Did you guys not bring spinel with ya? Kinda sucks, I had some memes I wanted to show her when she ever came back. Though it wouldn’t be much use, since she uh, wouldn’t understand any of them…” she took a look down at her phone and scrolled through the memes she had in a folder titled ‘show to the pink noodle’.

“I… she.. couldn’t make it…. she was… uh…” yellow diamond looked at Steven. The teenager widened his eyes.

“I-is she okay?!” He fretted.

“I.. do not think so…. She was incubating for a while in pink’s old room. We went to check on her but the door was locked…” blue diamond answered. “We didn’t want to intrude on her privacy though it was boarded up very sloppily as if a blinded person boarded them, we could have easily opened it but… I guess she wants her space.”

“We should check on her then!” Pearl vowed. 

Everyone looked to Garnet, who gave a nod of approval.

“We should go now then!” Steven exclaimed.

“Steven… shouldn’t you rest? How about I go with garnet, amethyst and pearl and you stay here and rest? I’m sure bismuth, Lapis and peridot can look after you?” Connie offered, looking back to the B Team, who nodded in unison. 

“Well,,, I kind of… uh… how do I say it.. c-caused that…. I want to apologize…” he sighed In response.

“Don’t worry, we will tell her.” Pearl spoke out.

——timeskip to the current present. This episode takes place in place of The Future. We would get a ton more episodes after I am my monster for this——

They were at the door now, pearl in front. “Spinel… m-may we come in?”

There was no answer.

“C'mon dude, we just wanna check on you!” Amethyst called out.

They heard a rustle, as if someone fell over while getting to the door, then got up and placed their hand on the door. “Is… is Steven with you..?”

“Uh, no!” Connie answered. “Just me, garnet amethyst and pearl.”

The door opened slightly. “Good.” Then more rustling was heard. Most likely scampering away from the door.

“Err.. are you okay?” Pearl opened the door and looked around.

Woah.

The pebbles did amazing. The room was filled with things that suited spinel’s personality. There were things for your everyday life everywhere, and some games, arcade-like, and a fluffy cloud in the center. Most likely where Spinel would take short naps if she felt like it. As they entered, they saw a familiar pink gem in a loafing position, similar to a rabbit. Her form was changed too. She was facing toward the balcony, not looking at them. But from what they could see, her gloves and boots had changed to pale white leggings. She had tufts of hot pink around her neck, but that’s all they could see.

“Are you okay?” Pearl repeated herself.

All the sort of response they got was her head sinking forwards, as if ashamed. She was covered in pebbles, all very concerned.

“Bro, can you like, respond?” Amethyst poked her floofy hair. It had puffed up, as if in shock. It stayed that way now permanently. She had cheek fluff now, cute, and boop-able. Amethyst took the opportunity to boop the fluff. “Boop.” Soft.

“Amethyst stop, she’s clearly uncomfortable.” Pearl scolded quietly.

“But… the fluff—” amethyst pouted, stepping back a bit as she was interrupted by a simple mumble of random words from the pink gem who lowered her head even further. The pebbles now poked at her, alerting her of the guests that she knew were there. “I know, I know.” She muttered at the pebbles, gently swaying her hand back and forth.

“Cmon, spinny! I have some memes I wanna show ya!” Amethyst pleaded.

“Oh really! Well then, let’s SEE 'em!” She spat out, turning herself around to reveal a pale gray gaze, glazed over in white, sightless gaze staring forwards. She had long, jagged cracks across her eyes, revealing the damage.

Everyone gasped in unison. “What happened!!” Pearl exclaimed.

“The savior of the galaxy happened!” She shouted back, the pebbles now on the ground and running into the walls, seeing they have done enough.

“W-What?” Garnet stuttered. She had NEVER seen this future coming.

“Huh, don’t believe me. I understand. S’not like you’d believe me over that ‘precious angel.’” She huffed, extending her arm up and wrapping around a swing that the pebbles had made for her. “Luckily I memorized the place well enough, or I’d be helpless.” The blinded gem sighed, gently swaying herself back and forth. 

“How did this happen!” Connie asked.

“Well, he threw one of pink diamonds signature temper tantrums and then, everything just went black permanently. That’s all I can recall. Oh, and him running away like a scared chicken, that too.” She huffed.

“This is bad.. we can’t leave her here.” Amethyst whispered, but spinel heard anyway. She had very good hearing and sense of smell now, for some reason. 

“Well uh…” pearl began but was interrupted by garnet.

“Spinel, come with us to earth, we have to fix this.”

“Uh.. w h a t ?” Spinel stared forwards still, ominous gaze glaring at the door.

“Yeaaaaa! You heard her! Come with us!” Amethyst nodded. “I can tell you the memes instead!” 

“Uh I’m not sure ‘ m e m e s ‘ are my main priority…” she hissed, almost falling off the swing before catching herself.

“Well either way we are taking you, sorry buster.” Amethyst jumped up and wrapped her arms around the gem before hopping down. “Ight we leavin.” 

Spinel thrashed around. Despite being taller than her, she couldn’t seem to escape. She hissed protests as they kinda sorta kidnapped her.


	2. Stop messing with the noodle’s hair, she’s self conscious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinel isn’t used to having friends, and spinel isn’t as blind as she may seem.

After warping to the house, Amethyst had given Spinel to Garnet to carry instead, as she was thrashing around a bit too much for her. 

“Calm down Spinel, you’ll be fine.” Pearl assured her. 

Spinel simply hissed in response, still attempting to get out of the fusion’s grasp. “Let me go you cowards!” Yes, she was talking to Garnet only, towards Ruby and Sapphire. “I am happy you remembered I’m a fusion.” She responds.

She suddenly stopped flailing, turning into a pile of noodles. 

“Awe look. She turned into her cousin.” Pearl commented.

“W h a t ?”

“Ramen. Spaghetti. Noodles?” Amethyst ruffled her hair while snickering.

“Stop touching me you heathens!” She hissed. She had her hand on the ground, acknowledging everything. She narrowed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She then opened her eyes, got up and walked forward. As she placed her foot down, she thought about what she remembered about the place. It was a large, spaced out dome as she recalled. ‘Easy.’ She thought, sluggishly walking towards the door. As she placed her hand on the side of the door, she halted, feeling vibrations from around and next to her on the ground. She looked forward instead of at the ground, sightless gaze glaring forward. “What?” She spat at the figure across from her.

“I—- are you alright Spinel?” The figure stepped from the shadows, showing Steven’s worried gaze.

“I would rather not speak about it, thanks.” She spat passive-aggressively, remembering the path, she barged him aside, walking forwards into the room and hopping down the stairs. She didn’t remember much of the larger room downstairs, so she just stood there, noticing the gazes of three random gems burning behind her. “Uh—“

“Yes, I know you’re there. Don’t question it.” She hissed.

The B team exchanged quick glances before sitting back down on the couch.

As everyone filled up the room, the senses grew too much for her but she kept her mouth shut. She simply stared off into space as everyone was discussing plans. She couldn’t help but notice the pair of eyeballs burning at the back of her head. “Steven you can stop staring at me for like five minutes you know…” she hissed.

Everyone took quick glances at each other. “How.. did you know that?” Amethyst asked aloud.

“A horrible person never exposes their secrets amirite? Just like he hasn’t told you what he did to me before today!” She snickered. “This world is filled to the brim with a—“

“Spinel watch your language this is a kids show!” Lapis interrupted.

She let out a growl in response, facepalming. 

—perspective change—

Steven was feeling worse than he already had been feeling, Spinel's being stubborn and a jerk. ‘but she has every right to do so..’ he thought to himself. 

As she was in an argument with lapis about cartoon show standards, he couldn’t help but stare at her in grief over what he’d done to ruin her. She certainly would hate him forever, he would have to make it up to her. But it turns out she got a lot along better with everyone else than him, since her and lapis were now laughing it off, amethyst, bismuth and peridot laughing along with them, garnet and pearl standing beside him. He couldn’t have missed the fact that pearl was staring at her as well, seemingly mesmerized by her. He couldn’t tell what the gaze was about, but he knew that pearl deeply regretted not going back for her. 

Amethyst was currently making jokes about random things that everyone but spinel laughed at. Not because she was giving her the cold shoulder, but because she visibly had question marks above her head, not understanding a single thing she said. “wHaT?” The sightless and confused gem questioned. Everyone just laughed. “You’ll understand soon enough.” Bismuth ruffled her head fluff. “Stars I wish you people would stop messing with my hair.” She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pearl is a simp lol  
> Where am I going with this plot? You’ll see around chapters 5-6. But until then, but take some fluffy babies to ease you into it. :)
> 
> Also, don’t worry, Chapter three will be much longer, I just didn’t have much a heart to timeskip mid chapter again, so yeah. I didn’t have much inspiration for this one, sorry it’s not as good as you’d hope ^^’

**Author's Note:**

> https://angieearts.tumblr.com/post/638496663442456576/when-you-make-a-blind-spinel-au Spinel’s new design.


End file.
